Summary
Tutorial Chapter 1 Humanity is fighting for their lives in a dimension called the Abyss. The 4 last humans, Eres, Keldian, Kangtae and Kang Hansoo have just reached Erkanian's Time Space Crystal belonging to the golden dragons. The last 100 humans, the Final Brigade, have used their lives to delay the dragons so that these 4 have the chance to use the crystal to go back in time. The crystal can only send one person so they decide to send Hansoo who has the highest potential to go back in time 55 years to when he first joined the Otherworld. Chapter 2-4 Kang Hansoo was sent back to the past when he first joined the Otherworld. He participates in the first Tutorial session where he kills a number of goblins and receives a sword. His goal in the tutorial stage is to find a number of hidden pieces that will help him to be stronger and complete the final secret dungeon in the tutorial. Chapter 5-10 He goes into an abandoned subway station to recover the first hidden piece and is followed by Sangjin, Jin Mihee and a number of other people. He recovers the first hidden piece which is the Maniac's Cloud Snack. He does not take any skills because his trait <Seven Stars> limits him to only having 7 skills. He decides to wait for extremely strong skills before learning them. Chapter 11-15 He leaves the station to find that all food in the convenience shop has been stolen. The Otherworld's Moon comes out and burns away all the food in everyone's possession. Hansoo cooks monster meat and eats as much as he can. This unlocks a hidden achievement and he gets the Selfish Wealthy Man's Food Jar. Chapter 16-21 Using the Maniac's Cloud Snack, he manages to defeat an Altar Beast that the fairies send as a test. From the altar he receives another hidden piece, Nurmaha's Ring, Solo numbering <9>. Sangjin speaks to Hansoo and agrees to be his Punisher, to help kill humans who Hansoo can't kill openly. Chapter 22-50 thumb| A Dragon, the most well balanced existences. They had a different origin from humans and were of a different grade as well. And among those born as such that have chosen the path of the demon, the most twisted being. Their power was something that couldn’t even be explained with words...- Ch.54, Red ArcHe manages to go through the tutorial collecting more hidden pieces (see Tutorial for a full breakdown) and reaches the Final Secret Dungeon by climbing on the outside of the final tower (everyone else is inside). He defeats a final boss in the shape of a weakened demonic dragon and receives the skill <Demonic Dragon Reinforcement>. In the dungeon he was also given the choice to choose a second trait, and chooses <Fragments of Seven Souls> due to its ability to control and communicate with people across the Zones. Goals achieved # He gained his first skill <Demonic Dragon Reinforcement> # He has red runes, while most people at the end of the tutorial are still stuck with colorless runes # He gained a second trait <Fragments of Seven Souls> # He has <The Ring of the Vampire King Nurmaha> # He has the <Selfish Wealthy Man's Food Jar> # He prevents the birth of Dark Mad Lord from previous timeline # He establishes a reputation of: #* being fair in rune distribution #* not killing humans #* having "psychic powers" # Time spent: 3 months (and 1 week). = = Category:Plot